Podróż naokoło świata w 80-ciu dniach/28
| autor=Juliusz Verne | sekcja=Rozdział XXVIII | poprzedni=Rozdział XXVII | następny=Rozdział XXIX | adnotacje= | tłumacz= | stopka= }} Kategoria: Rozdział XXVIII Nad przepaścią. Pociąg, opuściwszy stacyę Odgen, skierował się na południe aż do rzeki Veter, przebiegłszy 900 mil, licząc od San Francisco. Z tego punktu ruszył na zachód poprzez wzgórza Wahsatch. Nazajutrz, 7 grudnia, zatrzymał się na stacyi Green, śnieg z deszczem padał noc całą, lecz nie przeszkadzał biegowi pociągu. Obieżyświat niepokoił się nagromadzeniem śniegu na torze, co mogło wpłynąć na opóźnienie pociągu. — Także myśl wybrać się w podróż podczas zimy, nie lepiej było poczekać do lata, by mieć większe szanse wygrania zakładu. W tym czasie, gdy poczciwiec był zajęty badaniem stanu nieba i obniżeniem temperatury, pani Aouda uczuwała obawy zupełnie innego rodzaju. W rzeczy samej kilku pasażerów wyszło z wagonów i przechadzało się po dworcu, oczekując odejścia pociągu. Między nimi młoda kobieta poznała pułkownika Stamp, tego Amerykanina, który tak grubiańsko postąpił z Phileasem Fogg podczas meetingu w San Francisco. Okoliczność ta żywo zaniepokoiła młodą kobietę. Pani Aouda przywiązywała się do człowieka, który, pomimo swego chłodnego temperamentu, dawał jej codziennie dowody życzliwości. Gdy pociąg ruszył, pani Aouda, korzystając z chwili snu pana Fogg, udzieliła Fixowi i Obieżyświatowi swego spostrzeżenia. — Co! pan Stamp w pociągu? — wykrzyknął Fix. — Uspokój się pani, zanim się rzuci na pana Fogg, ze mną będzie miał do czynienia, gdyż i ja mam z nim rachunek do załatwienia. — I ja też go biorę na siebie — dodał Obieżyświat — pomimo, iż jest pułkownikiem. — Panie Fix — rzekła pani Aouda – pan Fogg nie pozwoli nikomu pomścić siebie, zdecydowanym jest, jak mi mówił, powrócić do Ameryki, aby odnaleźć tego gbura. Jeżeli zatem spostrzeże pułkownika, nie zapobiegniemy spotkaniu, które pociągnie za sobą smutne skutki. Trzeba zatem, aby go nie obaczył. — Ma pani słuszność, spotkanie mogłoby wszystko popsuć. Zwycięzca czy zwyciężony, pan Fogg się spóźni i... — I... — dodał Obieżyświat — będzie to wygraną dla członków Reform-Clubu. Za 4 dni będziemy w New-Yorku. A więc, jeżeli podczas tych 4 dni mój pan nie opuści wagonu, można się spodziewać, iż nie spotka tego przeklętego Amerykanina! Trzeba więc temu przeszkodzić. Rozmowa się przerwała; pan Fogg się obudził. Nieco później Obieżyświat zadał po cichu pytanie inspektorowi policyi: — Czy naprawdę biłbyś się pan za niego? — Uczyniłbym wszystko, by go żywcem przywieźć do Europy — rzekł Fix obojętnie, niewzruszonym tonem. Obieżyświat zadrżał na te słowa, ale to nie osłabiło wcale pojęcia, jakie miał o swym panu. A teraz, czy znajdzie sposób zatrzymania pana Fogg, by uniknąć spotkania z pułkownikiem. Nie było to trudnem do wykonania, gdyż dżentelman był z natury mało ruchliwy i mało ciekawy. W każdym razie zdawało się inspektorowi, iż znalazł środek, gdyż po upływie kilku chwil zwrócił się do pana Fogg. — Wolno ciągną się godziny w podróży, nieprawdaż panie? — W samej rzeczy — odparł dżentelman — ale przechodzą. — Na statku — ciągnął dalej inspektor — zwykłeś pan grać w wista? — Tak — odparł pan Fogg — ale tutaj będzie trudno, gdyż nie mam ani kart ani partnerów. — O, co do kart, można je kupić, sprzedają we wszystkich wagonach amerykańskich, a co do partnerów, gdyby pani zechciała?... — Chętnie — żywo odparła pani Aouda — gram w wista; wchodzi on w zakres wychowania angielskiego. — Wmawiam sobie, że gram dobrze — rzekł agent. — A to doskonale — rzekł pan Fogg uradowany, iż będzie mógł oddać się grze ulubionej. Obieżyświat został wysłany i wrócił wnet, niosąc dwie talie kart, szczoteczki, marki i tacę pokrytą suknem. Gra się rozpoczęła. Pani Aouda grała nieźle, zasłużyła nawet na pochwałę surowego pana Fogg. Co się tyczy inspektora, był to gracz doskonały, godny partner dżentelmana. — No, teraz — rzekł do siebie Obieżyświat — mamy go. Nie ruszy się z miejsca. O 11-tej rano pociąg przybył do miejsca, gdzie rozdzielają się wody dwóch oceanów. Było to przejście Bridger, na wysokości 7524 stóp angielskich ponad poziom morza, jedno z najwyższych miejsc, jakie przecinała droga poprzez góry Skaliste. O wpół do pierwszej podróżni nasi minęli fort Haleck. Jeszcze kilka godzin, a miną góry Skaliste. Można się było spodziewać, iż żaden wypadek nie zdarzy się na tej trudnej drodze. Śnieg przestał padać, ochłodziło się. Wielkie ptaki, przerażone świstem lokomotywy, uciekały w dal. Ani, wilk, ani niedźwiedź nie ukazał się na płaszczyźnie. Była to ogromna, naga pustynia. Po obfitem śniadaniu pan Fogg i jego partnerzy zasiedli do nieskończonego wista, gdy nagle rozległ się gwałtowny świst lokomotywy. Pociąg się zatrzymał, Obieżyświat wytknął głowę za okno, aby dociec przyczyny zatrzymania. Nie dostrzegł żadnej stacyi. Pani Aouda i pan Fix obawiali się przez chwilę, czy pan Fogg nie zamierza zejść na drogę. Dżentelman jednakże zadowolnił się wysłaniem swego służącego, powiedziawszy mu: — Wyjdź, zobacz co się stało. Obieżyświat wyskoczył z wagonu. Do 40 pasażerów opuściło już swoje miejsca, między nimi pułkownik Stamp. Pociąg zatrzymał się przed czerwonym sygnałem, zamykającym drogę. Maszynista i konduktor rozprawiali żywo z dróżnikiem, którego przysłał naczelnik najbliższej stacyi Medicin-Bow. Podróżni zbliżyli się i wmieszali do rozmowy. Między nimi pułkownik Stamp dowodził potężnym głosem, żywo gestykulując. Obieżyświat, zbliżywszy się, usłyszał słowa dróżnika: »Most jest zachwiany, nie wytrzyma ciężaru pociągu«. Most, o którym była mowa, był zawieszony nad przepaścią, o milę od miejsca, gdzie pociąg się zatrzymał. Podług słów dróżnika groził zawaleniem, gdyż kilka słupów było złamanych. Nie można myśleć o przebyciu go. Obieżyświat, nie śmiąc zawiadomić o tem swego pana, słuchał z zaciśniętymi zębami, nieruchomy jak posąg. — A więc co będzie? — krzyknął pułkownik — czy myślą zostawić nas tu w śniegu? — Pułkowniku — odpowiedział konduktor — telegrafowano do stacyi Omaha, żądając wysłania pociągu, lecz nie przybędzie on przed godziną 6-tą na stacyę Medicine-Bow. — Dopiero o 6-tej — krzyknął Obieżyświat. — Niewątpliwie — odpowiedział konduktor — zresztą trzeba nam czasu, aby pieszo dojść do stacyi. — Pieszo! — przerazili się wszyscy pasażerowie. — A jak daleko do tej stacyi? — spytał jeden z nich. — Dwanaście mil po drugiej stronie rzeki. — Dwanaście mil przejść po śniegu!? — oburzał się pan Stamp. Pułkownik począł kląć i wymyślać Kompanii i konduktorowi; Obieżyświat nie mniej rozwścieczony pomagał mu. Oto przeszkoda, z powodu której przepadną banknoty jego pana. Przygnębienie było ogólne. Nie licząc już opóźnienia w podróży, być zmuszonym przejść 12 mil po śniegu. Wrzawa i dzikie okrzyki byłyby niewątpliwie zwróciły uwagę pana Fogg, gdyby nie był tak pogrążony w grze. Obieżyświat postanowił nareszcie uprzedzić swego pana i ze spuszczoną głową skierował się ku wagonowi, gdy wtem maszynista, prawdziwy yankes, nazwiskiem Forster, podnosząc głos, odezwał się: — Panowie, jest sposób przedostania się. — Przez most? — spytał jeden z podróżnych. — Przez most. — Naszym pociągiem? — zapytał pułkownik. — Tak. Obieżyświat zatrzymał się, wchłaniając w siebie słowa maszynisty. — Ależ most grozi zawaleniem — rzekł konduktor. — Cóż z tego — odpowiedział Forster sądzę, iż puściwszy pociąg całą siłą pary, przebiegniemy szczęśliwie. — Tam do licha! — zawołał Obieżyświat. Pewnej liczbie pasażerów projekt ten się podobał, szczególnie przypadł do gustu pułkownikowi, którego umysł awanturniczy nie widział w tem nic nadzwyczajnego. — Mamy 50 szans szczęśliwego przybycia powiedział jeden. — 60 — dodał drugi. — 80! 90! na 100. Obieżyświat oszołomiony, zdecydowany próbować wszelkich sposobów przejścia, ten znajdował zbyt »amerykańskim«. — A zresztą — pomyślał — jest lepszy sposób, który tym ludziom nie wpada na myśl. — Panowie — zwrócił się do jednego pasażera — sposób zalecony przez maszynistę, wydaje mi się nieco ryzykownym. — Ale 80 szans — odpowiedział pasażer, obracając się do niego plecami, — Wiem dobrze — rzekł Obieżyświat, zwracając się do drugiego dżentelmana — ale proste zastanowienie... — Bez zastanowień, to zbyteczne! — odpowiedział Amerykanin, wzruszając ramionami. Wszak maszynista zapewnia, iż przejedziemy. — Bezwątpienia — zapewnił Obieżyświat — ale przezorność każe... — Co przezorność każe! — wrzasnął pułkownik. — Całą siłą pary, mówię panu, rozumiesz? Całą siłą pary. — Ależ wiem, rozumiem – powtórzył Obieżyświat, nie mogąc przyjść do słowa. — Ale byłoby, jeśli nie przezornem, to więcej naturalnem. — Jak? kto? kiedy? Czego ten tu chce ze swoją naturalnością? — krzyczano zewsząd. — Boisz się pan? — zapytał go pułkownik. — Co, ja się mam bać — oburzył się Obieżyświat. — A więc dobrze. Wsiadam... pokażę wam, że Francuz umie również ryzykować, jak Amerykanin. — Siadać, siadać! — wołał konduktor. — Tak, siadajmy — powtórzył Obieżyświat — do wagonu, ale nikt mi nie zabroni pomyśleć, że byłoby rozsądniej przejść most pieszo i prowadzić pociąg za nami. Nikt nie słyszał tej mądrej uwagi i nikt nie przyznał jej słuszności. Pasażerowie powsiadali, Obieżyświat zajął w milczeniu swoje miejsce, nie opowiadając, co się stało. Gracze byli zatopieni w wiście. Lokomotywa gwizdnęła potężnie. Maszynista, wypuszczając parę, cofnął pociąg o milę. Cofał się, jak akrobata, gotujący się do skoku. Następnie rozległ się powtórny świst. Bieg się zaczął. Wkrótce szybkość stała się zatrważającą. Pociąg biegł z szybkością 100 mil na godzinę, prawie nie dotykając szyn. Szybkość zmniejszała ciężar. Most przebyto! Stało się to z szybkością błyskawicy. Pociąg skoczył, rzec można, z jednego brzegu na drugi i maszynista zdołał go dopiero zatrzymać o 5 mil poza stacyą. Ledwie pociąg przebył most, gdy tenże, zrujnowany do szczętu, runął z łoskotem w przepaść.